


Someone Has Entered The Chatroom.

by someonespooky



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonespooky/pseuds/someonespooky
Summary: It's just a bunch of South Park chatlogs I thought would be fun to write.





	1. Chapter 1

\--tblack has created the chat--

Coffeeismyaesthetic: akdikdifif

Craig: token dude I was kidding

tblack: Okay, well, I think we could all use this chat.

cartmanboiiii: god dammit token, I don't need to b in another dumb one of ur groups.

Craig: you added Cartman.

tblack: Yep!

Craig: asshole

cartmanboiiii: I'm sure you and Tweek both love that word, hm?

Coffeeismyaesthetic: wHAT NO ITS NTKO LIKWN THATSJTL

Craig: Tweek says "what no it's not like that"

cartmanboiiii: you even know how to translate his gibberish, huh? that's the gayesy shit ever.

Craig: Cartman, you're a dick. Please leave.

mcwhoremick: dicks? [eyes emoji]

ItsButtercup: Hi everyone!!!

tblack: Hey guys, what're ya up to?

cartmanboiiii: probably panting in bed

ItsButtercup: What??? No!!? We were just doing Kenny's laundry while my mom and dad were out. I wanted him to have clean clothes and all.

cartmanboiiii: can you imagine how intense it was everyone

tblack: I am about 3 seconds away from removing you, Cartman.

mcwhoremick: block button lookin like a snacc rn

Bruhflovski: Stan suggested a new name.

DudeMarsh: hell yeah dude

cartmanboiiii: is everyone here gay I s2g


	2. Chapter 2

**online now: mcwhoremick, tblack, Craig, Coffeeismyaesthetic, Call Girl, Bruhflovski, DudeMarsh**

 

**mcwhoremick:** you guys we should hang out sometime y'know

**Craig:** that'd be ok, just make sure fatass doesn't come.

**Bruhflovski:** please

**Call Girl:** You guys are agreeing. That's new.

**DudeMarsh:** oh jesus dude, Wendy's here?

**Bruhflovski:** Stan, calm down. Wendy isn't here to chew you out.

**Call Girl:** Yeah, I thought we ended it on good terms? 

**DudeMarsh:** yeah I just

**DudeMarsh:** akdofofofkdkfkf it's really like

**DudeMarsh:** shit makes me anxious

**mcwhoremick:** ok y'all can be gushy n shit later but we gotta hang out tomorrow pls

**tblack:** I'm down.

**Bruhflovski:** I think my mom and dad are taking Ike on a cruise or whatever for the weekend starting tomorrow.

**DudeMarsh:** you can just say “my parents won't be there tomorrow”

**Bruhflovski:** I guess.

**Craig:** seriously, though, Cartman better not be there.

**Coffeeismyaesthetic** : I think he hasn

**Coffeeismyaesthetic:** I think he has band tmrw. He won't bEthere.

**Craig:** k ty babe

**Call Girl:** I hate seeing Craig act all feminine because I'm lowkey jealous that he's more feminine than me.

**Craig:** hoe everyone's jealous of me

**Coffeeismyaesthetic:** tru

**mcwhoremick:** ok so that settles it. 7 PM, tomorrow. y'all better bring snacks.

**DudeMarsh:** irony

**tblack:** I'll bring extra to make up for Kenny.

**Bruhflovski:** alright, as much as I'd love to stay, it's 3 in the morning and I'm hella tired. Gn everyone!

**Bruhflovski has logged off.**

**DudeMarsh:** yeah, same.

**DudeMarsh has logged off.**

**tblack:** oh damn, I am actually really tired… I'm gonna go to bed too. Goodnight everyone!

**tblack has logged off.**

**Call Girl has logged off.**

**Craig has logged off.**

**Coffeeismyaesthetic has logged off.**

**mcwhoremick:** damn y'all left quick

**mcwhoremick:** I guess I can sleep too.

**mcwhoremick has logged off.**


	3. Bottoms Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny was dared to make a group chat of all the guys he thinks would be total bottoms in South Park. That's pretty much it.

**private group chat: the bottom squad**

**ItsButtercup, mcwhoremick, broflovski, Cofvefe**

**online now: ItsButtercup, mcwhoremick, broflovski**

**mcwhoremick:** hey so @ everyone

**mcwhoremick:** y'all have never bottomed?

**ItsButtercup:** What's that mean, Kenny?

**broflovski:** Omg no Kenny stop don't you dare

**mcwhoremick:** i could teach ya sometime ;)

**broflovski:** You two need to private chat about this. I don't need to know about shit like this, dude.

**mcwhoremick:** I was just asking you both because like you're both closet gay so

**broflovski:** Am not!!!

**ItsButtercup:** Well, I guess that kinda makes sense. We're both in places where we can't really be gay, cause our family will do something bad to us. Right, Kyle???

**broflovski:** Well I mean yea

**broflovski:** But I'm not gay, so it doesn't matter whether or not I can come out.

**mcwhoremick:** would you perhaps change your stance on that question if I added a certain  _ gay martian _ to the chat?

**broflovski:** Dude no please

**broflovski:** If I listen to whatever you gotta say about topping and bottoming, will you not add Stan?

**mcwhoremick:** deal

**ItsButtercup:** I don't mean to interrupt but shouldn't we get Tweek if this is a gay thing???

**mcwhoremick:** good point

**mcwhoremick:** @Cofvefe

**_Cofvefe is now online._ **

**Cofvefe:** why are you guys talking about bottoming ajdkkffjf

**mcwhoremick:** I guess you could say Kyle's heart is in a bit of a 

**mcwhoremick:** _ marshy area? _

**Cofvefe:** Craig says he approves of that pun

**broflovski:** Kyle says shut the fuck up please.

**mcwhoremick:** ah come on dude it was good

**ItsButtercup:** I liked that joke.

**mcwhoremick:** ty butters

**ItsButtercup:** Aw, no problem Ken!

**mcwhoremick:** alright whelp my endeavors have failed me. im gonna go get high. cya.

**mcwhoremick has logged off.**

**broflovski:** Ah shit dude Stan just spilt the vodka tryna get it off the shelf. See you guys later.

**broflovski has logged off.**

**ItsButtercup has logged off.**

**Cofvefe has logged off.**

 

\--

 

**you are now privately chatting.**

**ItsButtercup, mcwhoremick**

 

**ItsButtercup:** Hey Ken?

**mcwhoremick:** that's my name

**ItsButtercup:** I know, that's why I'm using it to refer to you.

**ItsButtercup:** Anyways, I was wondering what that whole bottoming thing is.

**mcwhoremick:** you dork

**mcwhoremick:** ok so basically if you're a bottom you prefer people to fuck you rather than fucking people.

**ItsButtercup:** That sounds hard!!!

**ItsButtercup:** I don't get it.

**mcwhoremick:** butters you innocent child

**mcwhoremick:** have you had sex before?

**ItsButtercup:** Nope! I don't think it's very necessary to relationships and what-not.

**mcwhoremick:** well then I suppose I could show you.

**ItsButtercup:** Oh jeez, Ken! I'm not too sure what we'd do. There's not much you can show me without it being gay, y'know?

**mcwhoremick:** who said it wouldn't be gay

**ItsButtercup:** Ah jeez, we're gonna do it???? I don't know if I can handle that, Ken!!!

**mcwhoremick:** don't worry you'll be ok

**ItsButtercup:** I dunno. What if my dad finds out??? He'll throw me in the basement! Jeez, Kenny, I don't know if I can handle all this!

**mcwhoremick:** dude it's gonna b fine

**mcwhoremick:** ill tell ur dad that we got into a fight with cartman if he questions us

**ItsButtercup:** Wait, what?

**mcwhoremick:** let's just say that you're gonna have a few marks, buttercup ;)

**ItsButtercup:** Oh dear!!! Are they gonna hurt???

**mcwhoremick:** nah nah dw. I gotchu fam.

**ItsButtercup:** Alright, Ken. I trust you. Should I come over to your apartment or is Karen being a brat? Lol

**mcwhoremick:** yeah come on over. Karen's with Ike and Red for a few days.

**ItsButtercup:** Oh cool! I'll be right over. Thanks, Ken!

 

\--

 

**you are now privately chatting.**

**mcwhoremick, marsh**

**marsh:** I think I might be gay

**mcwhoremick:** and why would you come to that conclusion, sherlock?

**marsh:** ok well first off fuck you

**marsh:** and secondly its kyle

**mcwhoremick:** oh shit rlly?

**marsh:** yeahhh

**mcwhoremick:** I know we normally joke about it but like you're being serious?

**marsh:** uh-huh.

**mcwhoremick:** well in that case

**mcwhoremick:** elaborate.

**marsh:** I've always thought he's sort of an adorable dorky nerd, yknow? he's got that cute red hair and his face is just adorable and he's also like super considerate and caring but he's also smart and knows how to smack a bitch up

**mcwhoremick:** and after saying all that, you still only “think" you're gay

**marsh:** well, I mean, doesn't everyone feel that way about their super best friend?

**mcwhoremick:** dude you need to ask him out  s t a t.

**marsh:** dude no! he'll totally shut me down!

**marsh:** anyways though, thanks for listenimg, ken.

**marsh:** listening*

**mcwhoremick:** np dude.

 

\--

 

**public chat: the boizzz**

**online now: Craig, Cofvefe, tblack, broflovski, marsh**

**Craig:** holy shit guys

**marsh:** what happened??

**Craig:** kenny fucked butters everyone spread the word

**broflovski:** Craig!! Did Tweek tell you??

**Craig:** he showed me the private chat

**broflovski:** And did he show anyone else?

**Cofvefe:** if yOUre implyINg that I sHOwed stAn then ur erong

**broflovski:** Ok good

**marsh:** what

**broflovski:** Nothing, dw about it.

**marsh:** uh

**marsh:** ok?

**tblack:** Wait it actually happened??

**tblack:** In that case, I owe Clyde 10 bucks

**marsh:** pfff-

**broflovski:** Wow. And you call us assholes.

**Cofvefe:** in our DEfensE you kidna werr asSholes

**Craig:** please excuse Tweek’s bad grammar. he's currently having another “moment” ig. I brought him coffee, so it should be over.

**broflovski:** Goals tbh

**Cofvefe:** now go after ur man

**broflovski:** FUCK OFF TWEEK I STG

**marsh:** I'm not gonna ask?

**tblack:** New bet: Kyle will make the first move.

**broflovski:** I'm about seven seconds away from bringing Bebe and Wendy here to ruin the chat.

**marsh:** seriously tho, can someone explain the whole private group chat to me?

**broflovski:** Dont tell him

**tblack:** I'm in the dark abt this whole thing.

**Cofvefe:** myY hanDs aRE TOO SHaky

**broflovski:** Craig’s been typing for a long ass time.

**marsh:** well I mean yea, I think he's explaining shit.

**broflovski:** Craig don't!

**Craig:** so basically there's this group chat that I dared Kenny to make called the bottom squad or whatever. basically, it's all the dudes you'd expect to bottom. Tweek’s in there, Kenny had to make the chat so he's there even though I'm pretty sure he's a top, Kyle's in there, and Butters is in there. apparently, Kenny “volunteered” to show Butters how to bottom and then the next day Butters had a huge-ass hickey on his neck.

**Craig:** fuck off Kyle

**broflovski:** oH MY GOD NOOOOO

**marsh:** I mean I can see why Kyle didn't want you to share that but

**marsh:** I totally agree, he's a total sub.

**broflovski:** STAN!!!

**marsh:** dude dw I'm just stating my opinion im not gonna like come to your house and fuck you haha

**Cofvefe:** what just haPpened

**Craig:** hmm

**tblack:** ooooooo suspense

**mcwhoremick has logged on.**

**mcwhoremick:** i'm sure he'd love that, Stan.

**broflovski:** Hey Ken, you should lock your doors tonight.

**mcwhoremick:** thanks for the heads up

**marsh:** I don't doubt that Kyle would actually kill you for that bc that's weird as fuck

**tblack:** I'm sorry but all I can think of is that time when we were all drunk and we were screaming “THIS BOY IS A BOTTOOOOOMMMMM” at Craig, so he grabbed Tweek and started grinding against him. 

**Cofvefe:** I was sober fOr thay

**Craig:** yea I was too.

**broflovski:** Wouldn't doubt that.

**mcwhoremick:** what a tweest

**marsh:** ok that's all cool and shit but

**marsh:** why is everyone saying Kyle likes me? we're just really close friends I think.

**mcwhoremick:** you know not everyone thinks their friend is an adorable dork, right

**marsh:** butters- oh wait

**tblack:** OOOOOHHHH SHIT

**Cofvefe:** ppfiaisiofjfjdo

**Craig:** lmao

**broflovski:** Stan doesn't think I'm adorable though?

**mcwhoremick:** literally yesterday I had a dm convo with him abt something like that.

**marsh:** did not.

**mcwhoremick:** so you're just now realizing that maybe not everyone thinks that way, huh?

**marsh:** he's my best friend. I'm not going to fuck Kyle.

**tblack:** x to doubt

**broflovski:** Hey, so what about Butters? I didn't have a chance to ask him about Kenny.

**mcwhoremick:** yep. he's a good bottom tbh.

**broflovski:** That's not what I was asking but ok

**marsh:** dude wtf

**tblack:** we all saw it coming.

**tblack:** also y'all need to hook clyde up in this bottoming chat or whatever. he's a total sub and none of you can argue with me bc you all know it's true.

**marsh:** If I'm not a bottom, does that make me a top or…?

**tblack:** yep

**mcwhoremick:** well I think you'd be ok bottoming and you've definitely got the ass for it, but you'd be better topping tbh. you look like the kinda guy to have the hip strength.

**Cofvefe:** I secOND everryr thing that kENNY SAId

**Craig:** yeah that's accurate

**marsh:** you got that all from just my waist? that's kinda impressive tbh

**broflovski:** I'm gonna go. My mom’s calling me again.

**tblack:** x to doubt

**mcwhoremick:** x

**Craig:** x

**broflovski has logged off.**

**Craig:** I'm going to go take care of Tweek more. He needs more coffee and that shits hard to make.

**Craig has logged off.**

**mcwhoremick:** how much y'all wanna bet that the chat got too gay for him

**tblack:** 20 bucks maybe

**marsh:** Like I said, neither of us are gay.

**Cofvefe:** x

**Cofvefe has logged off.**

**marsh:** wow ok

**marsh has logged off.**

**tblack:** as much as id love to stay, I kinda have to go. cya later ken.

**tblack has logged off.**

**mcwhoremick has logged off.**


	4. That Escalated Quickly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever just been relaxing with your squad when all of a sudden shit goes down?

Kyle was leaning his against the seat of the swivel chair in between Stan’s legs, Clyde, Token, and Kenny were all sitting on top of the bed with Craig and Tweek snuggling at the base of the bed, Butters had opted to sit next to Jimmy because he couldn't sit near Kenny, and Wendy was laying against Bebe’s chest, next to Heidi. Everyone had seemed to be relatively relaxed, just chatting about average things that happened, until Clyde decided it'd be a great idea to bring up Butters and Kenny again.

“Ok, but like, dude. How the actual hell did that happen? Butters is, like, an angel, isn't he? And we all totally thought he was straight-” Clyde began before Token cut him off.

“Nuh-uh. None of us thought he was straight. He was at least bi, dude,” He commented. Butters rubbed the back of his neck as his face flushed red, his eyes wandering to the ground.

“Jee, guys, I mean, it was only once, and I was just- I wanted to, y'know, like, try it out?” Butters stumbled.

“Is no one guh… g-going to p-point out how Stan is literally over there playing w-w-with Kuh… Kyle’s hair?” Jimmy giggled. Stan jerked his hand away, suddenly realizing what he had been doing. Kyle had barely noticed, and he was kinda enjoying it, but as soon as the words stumbled out of Jimmy’s mouth, Kyle fell over. There was a rupture of laughter from everyone in Kyle’s room.

“Ooh, pet play, that shit’s hella kinky,” Bebe teased, now averting her attention to the two boys.

“Pet play?! What?! No!” Kyle screamed defensively, his voice squeaky and unstable.

“You guys learn- gAH- You guys learn qu-quick!” Tweek continued to poke at the two.

“We're great teachers,” Craig said, looking down to see Tweek in his arms as he stroked the top of his head.

“You guys are so lucky Cartman isn't here,” Wendy chuckled, deepening her lean into Bebe's lap.

“He's not really- He just kinda, like,  _ says  _ those things. He doesn't actually think Kyle's a stupid Jew or whatever, y'know?” Heidi stumbled, trying her hardest to defend her man.

“Heidi, you're a great person, but please for your own sake, do not defend Cartman around Kyle. It's for your own safety,” Stan teased. Kyle had been side-eyeing Heidi like a cat that had just stopped being pampered for about two seconds.

“KYLE IS STAN’S BRAT, PASS IT ON!” The short boy from the bed shouted, his brunette hair bouncing up.

“Oh, for fuck's sake!” Kyle yelled, forcing himself to lean forward to grab his phone, “I am not Stan’s 'bratty sub’ and honestly, I have no idea where you all came up with that!”

“You just sat there fuh… fuh… for about tuh-ten minutes while Stuh-Stan played with your hair,” Jimmy chortled.

“That's kinky shit if I've ever seen it,” Kenny snorted with a muffled voice.

“Shit, guys, Eric’s gonna be done band soon. He's gonna be pissed if I'm late to pick him up,” Heidi commented frantically, suddenly snatching up her bag and her phone before running out the door with a simple “Make sure Stan and Kyle move to a different room if they start making out!” which warranted a few chuckles and snickers from the other boys.

There was a brief pause in the middle of the laughter.

“You guys need to fucking chill, he's not gay and neither am I so…” Stan stated defensively. Kyle just nodded along, his face turning slightly pink

“‘Not gay’ my ass,” Kenny commented.

“Dude, Kuh-Kenny, can I stuh… stuh… stuh… take your spot on the bed?” Jimmy asked, almost  _ too _ innocently.

“Yeah, sure, dude,” Kenny replied, hopping next to Butters before wrapping his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“But like- nGH- But like, seriously, does K-Kenny actually have sc-scratch marks?” Tweek commented.

“Yep,” Kenny said, unphased.

“Lemme see! Lemme see!” Bebe chimed, grabbing the back of his parka and shirt to lift it up. She revealed four huge scratches along with some smaller marks.

“Dude!” Kyle said in awe. He was almost impressed with Kenny. And that made the redhead wonder. He wondered how that whole thing even worked. Sure, he knew what it was but he just didn't understand what it was… or, more importantly…

Why he was so into it.

Kyle had come to terms with the fact that he probably wasn't straight. He hadn't ever liked any girls. Ever. Sure, there was Heidi that one time, but it turned out he just liked her as a friend. And then, well…

Stan.

It wasn't like Stan was perfect. He wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't skinny. He was kinda buff, but not too veiny to the point where it was unbearable. He wasn't a total stick, and Kyle liked that for whatever reason. He didn't know why he did, but he did. He wanted to have that body on him, pulling at his hair as he screamed in ecstasy and then he’d-

“Kyle?” A sweet voice chimed.

“Earth to Kyle?” another one pitched, this time more melodramatic.

“K-Kyle? Oh god! What if he died?!” another voice shrieked.

Fuck.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I think I spaced out,” the freckled boy tried to defend himself, but to no avail.

“You were deadass staring at Stan for maybe thirty seconds. Token ruined it,” Clyde giggled.

“I-I was? Dude, I'm so sorry, I-”

“It's ok, Kyle, really,” Stan reassured the boy, placing Kyle’s palms in his own.

“Awwe! Boyfs caring for each other!” the blonde girl chimed before making a heart with her hands.

“We aren't fucking dating! Fuck off, Bebe!” Kyle shouted, now heated from the tension.

“X to doubt,” Craig pitched. A few people said “X” in response, which made Kyle’s face turn to an even deeper shade of scarlet.

“Maybe they're just really close friends?” Butters pitched in with no bad intentions.

“Close friends,” Jimmy poked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Stan’s head tilted back as he leaned against the back of the chair. His eyes caught the time on the clock.

“Clyde, Token, don't you both have basketball?” Stan mentioned suddenly, attempting to change the subject.

“Nah, that's tomorrow. We have it on Mondays,” Token explained.

“Nice suh… save,” Jimmy teased. The room’s atmosphere was drowned in a more subtle laughter.

“Fuck off,” Stan chuckled.

“Fuck, Bebe, you said you needed help cleaning, right?” Wendy pushed herself up, using Bebe’s folded legs to support herself for a split second.

“Yeah, mom’s gonna be pissed…” Bebe shook her head for a minute before standing up.

“Since when did you listen to your mom?” Token chuckled.

“Since she offered me a new phone. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some cleaning to do,” Bebe shouted, her feet tapping down the hall with Wendy trailing behind.

“Ok, but all I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so defensive all the time. It kinda gives the opposite effect you're going for, Ky,” Kenny explained.

“I am not fucking defensi-” Kyle began before he felt a vibration from his left hip. 

 

**\--**

**private chat: high-dy, broflovski**

**high-dy:** hey uh

**high-dy:** can someone come pick me up?

**broflovski:** I thought you were with Cartman.

**high-dy:** I can explain later. please hurry.

**broflovski:** I'll be there asap.

**high-dy:** tysm kyle


	5. Someone Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi can't seem to figure this shit out. People are bad and ya can't change em. End of story.

“Stan, Kenny, c'mon. We're going to pick up Heidi,” Kyle huffed, grabbing Kenny’s wrist and Stan's hand.

 

“What about us?” Butters asked, which made Kyle snap. He didn't know why he was so anxious. He just wanted to see why Heidi refused to even explain the horrorous things bestowed upon her.

 

“You're too fucking pure and Heidi could be hurt, and those assholes would probably ditch us for ice cream,” Kyle growled, pointing to the group of five boys in the corner of the room near the bed with his thumb, “Now let's go.”

 

Stan didn't try and stop him. He'd rather just let Kyle do whatever, because stopping him would result in even more trouble. Kenny was reluctant to leave Butters at first, but he eventually came to terms with the fact that Butters wouldn't exactly be the best person to bring.

 

The three boys climbed into Kyle’s beat up, rickety car. Stan sat in the back to support Heidi when they got there and Kenny was in the passenger’s seat. Kyle made sharp turns around the neighborhood before arriving at the South Park high school after a painful amount of time. The silence hung over them like a bear holding a firefly. It stung like the cold of winter. Trying to create any type of conversation between the three boys would be a futile endeavor and would likely result in a stickier situation than Kenny’s room.

 

They instantly climbed out and rushed over to a sobbing girl, bruised and battered. She had two distinct, clear marks. One was more like a series of marks along her right arm whilst the other one was pressed against her button-soft nose, which had dried blood scrubbed across the bottom.

 

“Thank you guys…” she paused to sniffle, sobbing through her words, “thank you guys so much…”

 

“Heidi. This isn't the time to cry again. We need you to get in the car. Like, now,” Stan instructed as Kyle surveyed the area for any signs of a red sports car.

 

“Oh… okay,” Heidi murmured, climbing into the back seat, following Stan. Kenny jumped into the car with adrenaline pumping through his veins, while Kyle just simply slammed the door and turned the keys.

 

“Ky? Dude, you're not acting like yourself,” Stan commented as he tried to keep his voice at a low murmur.

 

“You don't say, smartass?” Kyle muttered sarcastically through clenched teeth.

 

“Woah, dude, you need to chill-”

 

“You want me to fucking CHILL? Heidi literally just got beat up by her boyfriend and…” Kyle caught himself in the middle of yelling, soft droplets forming in his eyes.

“I'm sorry, Heidi, I really am, I just… we told you so many times, y'know, and…” Kyle muttered, his voice trailing off.

 

“Can we wait until we get back to wherever we're going?” Heidi requested.

 

“Mmhmm” Kenny agreed through his muffling parka.

 

A few dragged out minutes later, Kyle had pulled into the driveway meticulously and shifted the gear of the car to park. Everyone slowly walked up to the Broflovski household door, almost as if they were security guards protecting a celebrity. As soon as the door flew open, they were greeted with six extremely concerned faces, all eyes staring at Heidi. Everyone rushed to Heidi’s immediate aid as if she were a queen. It was almost surreal for her.

 

“So, what, uh… what happened?” Stan asked.

 

“I’d rather not talk about it.”


	6. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLASHBACK)
> 
> “You fucking whore!” a teenage boy shouted, running out of the school building.
> 
> “What?!” Heidi yelped like a lost puppy, afraid of the man that now stood before her, eyes glazed over like newly cut glass.
> 
> “You knew that I couldn't make it and you went to that dumbass hangout at Kahl's house, huh?” he shouted, scrunching his fists and burrowing his eyebrows.
> 
> “I didn't think you'd want to go!” the smaller girl cried.
> 
> “You fucking slut!” Cartman shouted, striking Heidi to the ground. She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to crawl away like a scared kitten. She felt the blow of large fists strike against her fragile, frail skin, causing bruises and cuts to be formed along her arms and face, patterns of tender skin lining her frame.
> 
> “I'm going home. Fuck you, you blood-belching vagina whore…,” the boy rolled his eyes after beating Heidi as hard as he could, walking away and hopping into their shared sports car.
> 
> Heidi sat there for a minute as blood dripped down from her nose, contemplating what just happened and why it did.

 

**private chat: broflovski, Bebexox**

 

**broflovski:** what's the stuff called that you put on your face to hide acne or bruises

**Bebexox:** concealer? lmao

**broflovski:** Yeah that

**broflovski:** Can you bring some concealer over? Heidi doesn't have any.

**Bebexox:** why do you need concealer tho lolol

**Bebexox:** tryna hide the marks stan made? haha

**broflovski:** I don't even know why I ask for your help. 

**broflovski:** It's not even for me. It's for Heidi.

**Bebexox:** oh shit what happened with heidi?

**broflovski:** Long story. Please just bring concealer.

**Bebexox:** lol ok

 

\--

 

The curly-haired boy looked up from his phone and over his shoulder to see Stan peering down at his screen like a hawk.

“Bebe’ll be over in, like, five or ten minutes. Shouldn't be too long,” the ginger announced.

 

“Do you think Wendy’s coming, too?” Stan asked, beginning to play with Kyle's hair again. Something about the tight, thick locks of curly hair on Kyle’s head were just calming in their own way. Whenever he said anything or moved slightly, his hair would follow shortly after as though it were delayed. It twirled around Stan’s fingers like string on a loom, creating strangely intricate patterns as though he'd done this ten million times over.

 

“Uh… I dunno. Probably,” Token shrugged.

 

“Of course she's bringing Wendy. Seriously, they're around each other a hell of a lot. If they were guys, you bet your sweet ass they'd be forced together as a yaoi couple,” the tall boy in the chullo retorted, scoffing as he assisted Tweek in standing up.

“Why am I betting  _ my _ 'sweet ass’? Why can't I bet someone else's?” Butters giggled as Token and Clyde walked away to the kitchen, presumably to get Heidi her favorite kind of tea that she specified to be “a mix of generic-brand, lame ass tea and the Broflovskis’ lemongrass.”

 

“Because your ass is the sweetest, therefore giving it the most value. Duh,” chuckled Kenny as he stepped back over to a freshly scarlet Leo. The room had felt as though the weight of the ghostly tension had been thrown away and replaced with the light feathery atmosphere of something akin to summer or lemongrass. Kenny had his ways of doing that. No one understood it, but they all just rolled with it.

 

About a few minutes of light chatter amongst each other and interrogation towards Heidi later, there was a chime from the doorway. Clyde rushed to get it, but in the end he was outran by Kyle. 

 

“Heyyyy, what's up? Why'd ya need the concea-” 

 

Bebe smacked her mouth with both hands as she was shown the sight of Heidi being pampered by everyone in the room. Tears started to present themselves slightly in the blonde girl’s eyes. Another girl was standing behind her in a pink beret, wearing the taller girl’s red blazer to keep herself warm.

 

“Honeyyy! Are you okay, darling? I'm so sorry!” Bebe cried, running over and setting her makeup bag down.

 

“She's okay. We had to put a bit of pressure on her nose with a rag, so we had to throw that out because Sheila is absolutely… I mean… eh… She's not exactly playing around when it comes to violence,” Token explained.

 

“I told Stan a million times. This is going to go wrong. You gotta make sure Heidi stays safe,” Wendy paused to take a breath before handing Bebe a brush and quickly glancing at Stan, “and no one listened. Even the Asian girls thought they were just… Sorry Heidi. Didn't mean to…”

 

“It's fine, Wends. Seriously. I never even knew how… How strong he could be if he wanted. It was like… Fuckin, uh... I couldn't explain this if I tried,” Heidi stammered with a light giggle as she felt the cold pigment against her pale neck.

 

“Even Tweek pointed it out at the meetings. Sorry about breaking our little pact, but since we're all stating things, I figured, y'know…” Bebe shrugged.

 

“You went to the meetings?” Craig asked as he raised an eyebrow at the spaz.

 

“Y-yeah, act-actually, I d— nGH!— I did. They were really helpful with stuff regarding re-relationships and stuff. It was, uh, it was like a therapy session,” the blonde boy explained.

 

“Both heartwarming and creepy at the same time…” the lanky boy in the chullo sighed in response.

 

Bebe continued to dab makeup on Heidi’s roughed up skin muttering things like “You poor baby” and “I'm sorry honey” to reassure the chubbier girl as she worked at the bruises. It was almost  _ strange _ to see that level of affection among the guys,  _ especially _ Stan’s gang. They were always bickering and fighting while the girls solved their problems diplomatically and carefully. There was a much more welcoming vibe in their group. Perhaps that's what drew Tweek there in the first place?

 

“You guys are so fucking lucky that you have tits and a vagina because otherwise you'd be considered gay,” Kenny chuckled.

 

“Who's to say I'm not the best motherfucking drag queen you've ever seen and I always take selfies because the world is my stage, hm?” Bebe retorted with a flick of her hair.

 

“Does eh… eh… anyone remember the time Craig and Kenny both did drag? L-l-like, anyone at… at all?” Jimmy giggled, scrolling through his phone for the pictures.

 

“Oh shit, yeah, I do. I actually did try but the whole tucking thing was just too much for me,” Kyle responded, leaving out the extra shipping fuel that was the fact that Stan  _ may _ have tried to help him with it. The strong raven-haired boy nodded along as though they were mutually agreeing to keep that small tidbit of information secretive.

 

“It was kind of, ah… like, what's the word?” Butters stammered.

 

“Hot?” Bebe glanced over to the shorter boy who was now under Kenny’s arm.

 

“I think so?”

 

“Don't worry, hun, we all thought so,” Bebe reassured him. Kenny had to restrain himself from literally making out with Leo right there, on the spot, to rub it in Bebe’s face that he and Butters could be cute too. 

 

All of a sudden, sobbing was heard from the couch where Bebe had practically been straddling Heidi. Everyone's head snapped into the direction of the girls, concern in their eyes.

 

“I'm just so… I'm so happy, you guys… You don't get it…,” Heidi sobbed, her lungs heaving with emotion. Bebe leaned off of the girl, sitting next to her on the couch and squeezing her as tight as her arms would allow. Token and Clyde ran into the room bearing a plethora of mugs full of different liquids.

 

“Looks like they finished that tea, Turnip,” Kyle chuckled before realizing what he had just called Heidi. Of course  _ now _ would be the time to call her the nickname he gave her in fourth grade. He's a complete dumbass.

 

“Thanks, Kyley-B,” the girl in the red striped beanie looked over to Kyle and shot him a weak smile. It was the kind that read “thank you” in soft calligraphy writing. Not too loud or bright, but neat and original.

 

“Can I have a cute nickname too?” Butters chirped eagerly, taking a cup of honey infused tea and smiling. Token was the kind of person who knew  _ exactly _ what tea or coffee you liked, just by looking at you. No one objected to this, of course, and at one point they just had a collection of mugs hidden in a cabinet where Sheila never seemed to look for whenever everyone came over to hang out.

 

“Sure thing, Buttercup,” Kenny snickered, poking Leo on the cheek.

 

“You're all fucking dorks and honestly I don't know why Stan or Clyde think they have a reputation because half of our class is right here,” Wendy pointed out, half-sarcastically. 

 

“Honestly, I agree, but if y-y-you think about it your nuh… name is literally a fast food slogan. Hey Wendy! T-t-t-t-test a bu-bu-burger, why don't ya?” Jimmy remarked.

 

“Oof. Low blow,” the girl in the beret grunted, grasping at her chest and falling back into the cushions.

 

“If anyone denies that Tweek's weird nickname would be either Twek, Twitty Bird, Tweekers, or Twink, we're going to have a problem,” Craig states from leaning against the wall with Tweek close by. The shorter blonde boy instantly froze before he began to shake jaggedly.

 

“Ten bucks he's actually called Tweek all of those things,” Stan adds on to his statement.

 

“I mean, they're kinda cute though,” Heidi smiled weakly, her eyelids pulling down every five seconds and her tear ducts requiring flood gates to stop from flowing. Bebe reached over to under her chin and pulled Heidi's head towards her, wiping the tears from her face with a soft makeup sponge.

 

“You look exhausted, darling,” Bebe hummed, once again straddling the brown-haired girl as if it were second nature. The blonde girl began to press her thumbs into Heidi's face, starting with her tear duct and dragging it along her tear lines.

 

“It's alright. If I need to, I can just, uh, crash here. Sheila doesn't mind me anyways. She's always had a problem with everyone else except me and… Y’know,” Heidi replied, her eyes darting over to the two boys standing in the kitchen before she let out an inescapable snicker.

 

Token and Clyde had set the tea down on the table in the kitchen, and it seems as though Token was covering the shorter boy’s eyes. Craig, Tweek, and Jimmy made their own little conversation with the two, giggling about pretty much everything as the short brunette boy resorted to leaning against the taller’s chest.

 

“I'm covering his eyes because he told me to,” Token explained simply. He seemed to know a bit more than he let on, but no one asked or pressed for info. 

 

Suddenly, Jimmy chirped, “Whuh… Why don't we have a s-s-sleepover? Luh...luh...last time w-w-we had one of those was, l-like, m-m-middle school?”

 

The room seemed to have a unanimously agreeing tone in their “mhm”s and “yeah sure”s. So it was settled. Token, Clyde, and Kyle were the ones to go downstairs into their basement and grab a few extra blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags. They decided to grab extra so no one had to sleep together, for obvious reasons. Clyde was released from Token’s grip in order to make it downstairs.

 

“Why were you holding him in the first place?” Kyle finally inquired, his feet tapping down the wooden stairs.

 

“Bebe was-” Token attempted to say before he was cut off by a small hand across his lips.

 

“That's private, dumbass!” Clyde whisper-yelled, flustered, before continuing, “And anyway, you gotta see where I'm coming from, right? She's, like, the hottest girl in our school.”

 

“She is? I mean, yeah, she is. Sorry,” Kyle fumbled, now regretting his decision to ask about anything. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, Token and Clyde gave the red-headed boy confused and amused glances.

 

“What? She not hot to you?” Clyde chuckled, receiving him a jab in the arm dealt by Token.

 

“Dude, it's okay. You can tell us. Just letting you know, we're not exactly Stan or Kenny,” Token giggled. Kyle looked at the slightly dusty ground, inhaling as much as his stubborn lungs would allow. It took a minute for the idea to click with Clyde, but Token seemed to understand right away.

 

“You're gay?” Clyde suddenly blurted, which earned him another jab, this time from Kyle.

 

“Shh! Shut up! Shut up,” Kyle yelled, picking up a fuzzy green pillow, “I don't know, alright? Fuck's sake…”

 

“Dude, it's fine. We won't tell anyone,” Token reassured the boy, signalling Clyde to nod along.

 

“Don't bring this up at all to  _ anyone,  _ not even- actually,  _ especially  _ Stan, or I'm stealing Stripe and blaming it on you two,” Kyle snapped, continuing to look through the pile of bedsheets, blankets, and pillows for adequate supplies.

 

“ _ Oof.  _ That's low, man,” the brunette chuckled, but agreed nonetheless.

 

The rest of their scavenging was silent. They didn't say a word, rather just quietly observed the pile and plucked out decent pillows and blankets. An awkward tension hung in the air, no one wanting to say anything to each other.

 

Meanwhile, upstairs, light conversation had kept itself afloat. The group of teenagers said nothing of interest, but giggled anyway. A lot of the chatter came from near the kitchen doorway, where Craig, Kenny, and Jimmy had been cracking sarcastic or perverted comments.

 

The light, friendly atmosphere suddenly sunk into a ghostly tension presented when the short curly-haired boy came stomping up the staircase. He looked pissed, and not in the cute way, either. His eyebrows were furrowed downwards and his lips were pinched. The two boys had followed, a stern, worried look on their faces.

 

“What happened down there?” Kenny piped, his concerned tone almost off-putting his previous perverted attitude.

 

“Oh god! D-Did y-you guys get ra— nGh— raped?!” Tweek squealed as everyone was rushing to pick up a few blankets that Kyle had dropped on the floor.

 

“No, we weren't raped by gnomes, Tweek. We were just talking and a topic came up and now we're not talking anymore,” Kyle responded.

 

“Babe, don't worry, they're not here at Broflovski's house. We're going to be fine,” Craig sighed, petting the shorter blonde's hair. Tweek shook slightly before leaning into the noirette's arms as though he were a cat.

 

“Set up your blankets. There are enough for everyone, so you don't really need to share. Heidi gets to choose who gets the couch,” Token announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will probably be some creek and style shit? It's going to be imperative to the story somewhat, even if it is a bit strange.


End file.
